Location-based services are increasingly being offered to provide services to users based upon a location of the user. For example, location-based services may be offered for users having mobile devices. Examples of such location-based services may include indicating a location of a mobile device of a user to other users associated with the user of the mobile device (such as via a social media website or application), indicating businesses nearby the mobile device's location as part of a results page in response to a search query, or delivering third-party content items or coupons based on a location of the mobile device.